Diamond Sky
by Marijke08
Summary: Oneshot based on the lyrics for 'Snow White Queen' and 'How You Turn My World'... At age 21, Sarah has become exhausted with her life and all but forgotten Jareth... until now. JS


I just watched Labyrinth a few days ago with a fanatical friend and have had this idea stewing in the back of my mind ever since... its based on Davie Bowies song, 'How You Turn My World' (at least I_ think _that's its title... correct me if i'm wrong) and a song by Evanesence, 'Snow White Queen'. If you want the lyrics for it, i'll send you a link. Please Review!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her father always told her this would happen.

He always told her, when she'd listen, that one day reality would catch up with her, and it seemed he was right. The final nail in her imaginations coffin had been hammered in today, and the world was progressing steadily from a matt grey to solid engulfing black. It was as though the colour was bleeding out of her world by some invisible wound that left her soul gaping. Jugging the box on her hip, she pushed the key into the lock and pushed her way into the black apartment, exactly as she'd left it. It was so perfectly presented she had always felt scared to sit on the couch incase she left some sort of indent her vulture of a land lady could take advantage of.

For a moment the streetlight shone in through the door, and slowly, almost regretfully, Sarah eased it closed. 'Don't look back,' she told herself, 'the past means nothing'. If there's one thing worse then lying to another person, it's to lie to yourself, he told her once…But he was gone, just like the rest of what lit her world that had been steadily shrinking over the tired years. The darkness settled over her like an old friend, and she rested the box on the edge of the table… she'd just moved the last of her stuff out a couple of hours ago and resigned herself to the fact it was unlikely she would ever see his floppy brown hair, falling over those soft caramel eyes that smiled… "Stop it!" she shouted to the empty apartment. She waited for a moment to see if the tears would finally come, but wasn't surprised when her eyes reveled none of the inner turmoil.

As she stepped away from the table, the box tipped and its contents covered the beige floor that seemed black in the dimly lit room… or was that just her eyes? She was about to ignore it when she saw a small bound red book she couldn't remember packing. Frowning, she bent to pick it up, and holding it gently with her long fingers she cracked its spine. A single sentence jumped out at her and she let it go with a start, the damage done, the words seared into her mind. "You have no power over me," she whispered through numb lips and shivered with an alien sensation that traveled down her spine. Shaking the feeling off, she walked towards the massive shower, hoping that this long time stress remedy would hold faithful. Suddenly feeling that hidden eyes were watching her she closed the door behind her, but the feeling persisted like an itch at the back of her mind.

Stripping off the multiple layers needed to prevent hypothermia in this barren city, she stepped into the showers under the cover of darkness. The hot water washed over her and she closed her eyes in relief. Scrubbing her skin until it was pink she felt convinced she was still dirty. She was scrubbing off the layers of the past, the treacherous layers of her mind, and the memory of a better place. A place where everything was possible, but nothing was as it seemed. Despite the scalding water she felt eyes on her and shivered contentiously. As though a door had been thrown wide open in her mind, words floated across time and space. 'How you turn my world, you precious thing… you starve and near exhaust me."

She shut the water of with a gasp and pulling open the door she wrapped a thick absorbent towel around her shivering form. Life goes on. This night will pass, and tomorrow, it'll all be fine. I'll be fine. Staring at the steamy mirror she sighed. That was the problem. Life goes on.

**Jareth sat up dead straight in the middle of a long speech being made by some pompous back county lord complaining that due to the harsh winter almost all of their crops had died. Looking at his bulging stomach, he had more then a little bit of doubt, but it was a good yarn none the less. Suddenly, like a thread snapping in his mind, the bond he had developed to keep an eye on Sarah shrunk away from him until he could barely feel it. It was as though she was fading… Excusing himself, he walked out to the balcony he had designed to be crude and practical he looked across the Labyrinth…**

**The dry colour brown colour of dead flora was spreading like a ripple over the myriad of green hedges and his eyes widened. Was it possible? For the last few years the Labyrinths once fertile land had been failing and its water sources drying up. Taking a deep breath he spun a crystal, and considered. He was under no illusions of the power she held over him, she had put a blade in his heart and still he loved her with such a passion that would make her world fall off its axis. Yet he had refrained from taking what he needed, what should be his. He wanted her to come to him on her own accord. His pride wanted her to beg for forgiveness, but his heart just wanted her love. **

**Looking into the crystal he marveled at the woman she had become, tall and shapely, with skin white as snow and almond eyes slanted like a Queens. His Queen. But there was something missing. In her hazel eyes that used to shine with all the expression and emotion of the world he had to look deep to find a trace of his Sarah. She really was fading… and fading fast. She had opened every door open to her without satisfaction and was now trapped like a falcon in a cage, losing all hope to the resignation of her empty fate. "There's no where left to run, my dear," he whispered to himself. His queen was finally his grasp, but that no longer seemed to matter. She was like him, drained by her own expectations, drowning in the emptiness. Truth hurts like hell, and she'd given him a big dosage. It looked as though she'd finally received hers. **

**Resting invisible hands on her tormented shoulders, she screamed a pure and high soprano, not from fright or anger, but from the knowledge that everything she had convinced herself mattered had dissolved into meaningless dust leaving just one truth. Don't scream anymore my love, cause all I want is you. **

Hands descend on my shoulders and I feel waves of heat and ice in one terrible moment take over me. It was as though I'd just woken up in the dreary dream I've been living in and my stomach goes frozen with fear. "You starve and near exhaust me. Everything I've done, I've done for you." A voice whispered in my ear, warm breath raising goosebumps on her skin. She twisted, looking around wildly, but there was nothing there. A wave of pain rises through me, but when I open my mouth to scream, a large hand covers my lips and pulls me close. "I move the stars for no one," he whispers, and now I know it's not just my mind. Another arm wraps around me, and I feel each of his fingers as though they are laving their print burned onto my bare skin. I can't escape the ideas running through my head; declarations of eternal love, of bone deep hate and raw need that cuts me to the quick. The way he thinks of me. The way I've felt in my dreams, the reason I never sleep.

**He let himself slide into her mind, griping into the dying component so essential to them both. He saw the boy, his floppy hair falling in a messy fashion across his forehead. "You've run so far, you've run so fast," he whispered in relish at her memory of their break-up… A relationship can be 98 perfect, but if that missing 2 happens to be your heart, you're in trouble. The way she tortured herself for not being able to love him in the way he evidently loved her. But her heart was a locked box, and I'm the keys owner. He is crying, begging for her to not leave him alone, because it was breaking him. But the look in her eyes… "Your eyes can be so cruel… just as I can be so cruel." She would run from this apartment, her mind screamed for her to run as far as possible, but that was impossible now. She was spent, and in his arms. She would scream, but her heart was in her throat. **

"Though I do believe in you," he whispered and I winced as he created a collage of images before her eyes, her university graduation, hugging a growing Toby, discussing politics with Karen, folding all her toys into draws and boxes, hitting the town with her friend Jade, nurturing a wounded owl that she found in the park, waking up in tangled sheets, cleaning ice from her cars window, his soft gentle lips… her eyes went dark and she was on her back looking up at the oubliette closed room. A little place of forgetting. A little place to live when you're dead. "Live without the sunlight," somehow he reached inside her and stole her heartbeat. "Love without your heartbeat." My eyes flashed open and I stared at the now crystal clear mirror to see his arms draped around my naked form as the towel fell to my feet. I just stared at his sculpted features, face pressed against my head and my moth opened involuntarily. His eyes mocked me, loved me, and blew away every illusion in my mind. His life was in my hands. It's always been in my hands. But I can't save him. I can't save myself from this endless hole I'm falling down as the light becomes a speck above me… untouchable. Nothing I've bled for is more tormenting, and I fight myself, my very existence on this planet. I'm losing my mind, and yet he just stares at me, his mismatched eyes offering me the final judgment.

Then it all comes clear, all that I'm fighting for, all that I'm dying for, is him. Reality, this cold steamy bathroom leaves me and time freezes in front of my eyes, and as I turn in his strong arms my world divides into what's real and what's not. Something in the way he holds me, the way my arms can thread onto him as though its where they're parts of the same jigsaw. "I cant live within you," he whispers, his eyes filled with all the sadness in the world. I find a small smile spread over my lips. "You'll never need to. Let me live within you," I whispered, words backed up with the feelings buried so deep in my heart I never even knew of its existence. When our lips finally met, the world vanished beneath me and slowly, our hearts began to beat again, this time a single, complete entity. A heart amongst the stars he had given me.

_Her body was draped in a plastic sheath when I arrived, those willowy limbs she hid from the world empty of the avid soul they once imprisioned. The officer came up beside me and rested a hand on my shoulder in comfort. "Toby Williams?" he asked and I nodded, not taking my eyes from her face, expressionless in the dark. "The medics tell me it would have been quick. Actually, they cant explain it. Her heart just stopped beating." I turned slightly to look at him and smiled. "No. It just started beating," I told him before I walked out of the apartment. The sky was as clear as polished glass and the stars glittered down on me, diamonds on thick velvet. Light in the darkness. Pulling my jacket closer around me, I turned and walked down the empty street._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

What do ya think? Review and let me know!


End file.
